pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ellis99/Archive V
Reply Can't help you with that. Got enough tasks here and else. You may be able to find some at the Poké Fanon wiki, instead. Energy ''X'' 18:29, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Sensibly Yes, in a sense, you could say that. Hello I love you, if I can put some images in the wiki --ONU (talk) 22:08, October 10, 2014 (UTC)ONU 10/10/2014 05:08 p.m Unlock Actually, no. Do you not see most of these people left Wikia a long time ago? If not, they just don't want to edit here. Have you read Jellochuu's user page, even? Energy ''X'' 13:00, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Re:Hi there Congrats on your rollback status. But what do you mean? [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 13:56, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :Do I get appreciation for my work, because my motivation for this wiki is lost for a very long time. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 14:44, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I have to think about it to feel motivated to edit at this wiki again. I'm already telling you that I won't give my full 100% to this wiki. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 14:59, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :I thought about it and... thanks for your offer, but I have simply no interest in this wiki anymore. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 11:10, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hi there No thanks. I have no intentions on editing any wikia at the moment. I am busy with a lot of things. Stop Once again, you decided to leave a bunch of messages on people's talk pages, despite a) you already did this before and it didn't help, and b) it's really none of your concern. --Shockstorm (talk) 18:25, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :Because it's not only not working, as you can see by the responses you've gotten, and you have no business spamming people's talk pages with your poorly-written nonsense. You really need to get a clue. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:19, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, this is your final warning. Today I've already had to rollback multiple edits from you, and even protect a page due to your edit-warring. You do not get to go around harassing people about their editing habits and real life responsibilities, particularly since many of them aren't even active, and don't appreciate being bothered. Continue to waste people's time and disregard admins, and you will be blocked. --Shockstorm (talk) 07:14, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Re:Help I can't really edit at this moment because I'm really busy with our finals :( --My ProfileTalk to me 00:14, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :exams--My ProfileTalk to me 09:04, October 12, 2014 (UTC) ::nah--My ProfileTalk to me 12:13, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Spam I wouldn't 100% call that spam... though you were told it was not necessary. I tried the same thing once, but got little results. Energy ''X'' 10:03, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Edits Well, Shock seems to have a disagreement with your edits. It is best not to pry further, which is why it is best to stick with the jobs we might have for you. Anyway, I guess you could continue updating the anime pages (DP Series) with the names, or you could assist us with the image names. Energy ''X'' 07:49, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Reply You know I cannot. Look, this is just a minor misunderstanding, best if you focus on other things. Energy ''X'' 08:51, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Reply I don't know where and why it is used. I can only assume it is a game template to show the Pokémon. It should be seen first where it is used and why. Energy ''X'' 15:22, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Search where it is used or ask the creator of the template. Energy ''X'' 15:28, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Reply Hm, don't know about that. Might want to ask someone else. Energy ''X'' 09:03, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Well, you can read at Shock's talk page that it needs to be used for gift Pokémon. Energy ''X'' 09:08, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Chat You'd have to ask Slaying. He knows such stuff. Energy ''X'' 17:43, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Mega So 4 new megas' huh? I knew it was matter of time before steelix got it.---- Seriously Butterfree, Beautifly and Dustox too?! I don't know why give mega to lesser pokemon like slobro or Audino--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:51, October 14, 2014 (UTC) I have seen the new Mega Evolutions of Glalie and Steelix and they looks cool! It's great to see that more of Ash's Pokémon got their Mega Evolutions (and Brock's too)! I think it's not a bad idea to see a Mega Butterfree, a Mega Beautifly and a Mega Dustox! Those choices are good too! Nectaria (talk) 20:37, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Demo What's this demo you're talking about?--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:25, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Strange I don't see it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:55, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Hoopa About time. I just read I deleted that article eight times. Energy ''X'' 21:30, October 16, 2014 (UTC) They actually don't know because of the stat change equals to 80. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:36, October 16, 2014 (UTC) It seems that Hoopa will be the star of the second XY movie (maybe because of its mega evolution?) but we shouldn't created a page for it untill it became a revealed pokémon! Nectaria (talk) 21:43, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Reply Well, we lack content, though that is something we all want to change. However, it is not just that, but the history of this Wiki itself. I've seen many users that copied info or images from Bulb, decreasing our influence. Energy ''X'' 08:48, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Rollbacks There aren't many suitable candidates at the moment, though it certainly would be nice. Energy ''X'' 17:45, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Reply Not only that, but it has to be cut. However, I think we have someone who can do that. Energy ''X'' 18:59, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Advice Don't constantly ask other people to undo changes I've made, especially when you leave out important details (ie, making it sound like I deleted someone's only signature, when in fact it was their second one). If you have a problem with something I've done, then talk to me. I'm not going to allow you to lie or make false accusations towards myself or any others. If you try going around people and lying about them behind their back, it's just going to end up hurting yourself. --Shockstorm (talk) 23:21, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Reply The dutch version of this wiki. Jantje132 (talk) 10:07, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I prefer the layout of the Spanish one aswell as I think the German one too if we were to talk about monobook style's. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:10, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Twitter Thanks for mentioning that, I'll start using that for the accounts. I'm Yoponot and I approve this message (talk) 12:39, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Appearance It ain't that hard to write what you see. It is an easy part, unlike the personality section. Energy ''X'' 18:42, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Re:Gamer Thanks for the info, I created the page. I will add pictures to it later. --GamerTimeUS (talk) 04:20, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 04:22, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Coming back No time, man. I feel I'm best suited to rollback work anyways and it would take a lot of effort to get there. When your free, you should come back. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:17, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Hmm...Ellis? Why are still sending messages to the users here 0_0? I thought you leave on Pokémon Wiki because you're still upset with Shockstorm :(. I wish you should change your mind and come back on this wiki and on Pokémon Answers Wikia :(. *almost cries* Please :(! Nectaria (talk) 12:47, October 21, 2014 (UTC) I was only replying to a message like what I'm doing now. Bye. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:07, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ...OK, bye! *sobs* ;_; *wiping a few tears*. *walks away sadly* Sigh :(. Nectaria (talk) 13:14, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Types There we go. Are these okay? P.D.: Sorry for not replying before. Adrián Perry GZ 00:15, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Yep that's better. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:07, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Site redesign A proposal to redesign the wiki is on the table. Please drop by w:c:czechitout to take a look at the new design, then return to the forum thread to give your views. Thanks :) — CzechOut 03:53, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Sigh! Ellis, so you came back to edit your user page only? I will be very happy if you decided to edit pages on this wiki again. Sigh, please :(. Nectaria (talk) 16:07, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I wouldn't say permanent but, I'll edit here and there every so often. I'm focusing on Dragon Quest Wiki at the moment (Funny to see that the bytes it say's on the Recent Changes say's 666, devil sign. hehe). Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:09, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Huh, so you will come back on Pokémon Wiki again :(? I don't think "666" is a devil sign because I think it is just a number -_-. Well, I don't like any of 666 jokes -_-. Nectaria (talk) 16:15, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Yep but not as much as I used to though. Oh well about the joke. I'm going to upload a link to the official artwork of the gym leaders and elite four. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:18, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh and it has other trainer artwork too. https://imgur.com/a/Rjd5E there you go. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:21, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh, Ellis :(. *starts crying of joy* Welcome back :') *wiping a few tears*. It seems that you changed your mind and you made me so happy ^_^. OK, It's better to not make more mistakes. Thanks for your reply ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 16:28, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I admit the warning he gave me but not the lies, I have evidence of the image deletions. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:33, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for posting the link! I'm still upset with Gamefreak because they didn't change Phoebe's and Drake's designs. They don't looks different from their original designs -_-. Nectaria (talk) 16:37, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Actually, that's The Pokémon Company to blame because GameFreak just create the games. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:39, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Hmm...OK, that's your opinion about it! Huh, do you think those images should have been deleted? Please tell me what are you talking about 0_0? Nectaria (talk) 16:42, October 24, 2014 (UTC) X told a long while back that user could have pics that aren't Pokémon-related on their user page and Shock deleted them, they were on Kirbyna something's user page. Mewtwo is going to return on SSb for the Wii U next year. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:44, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see but I don't think any non-Pokémon related pictures are allowed to this wiki but it's fine to post pictures from Super Smash Bros series because this series have some Pokémon characters in it! Huh, Mewtwo is going to return in the new SSB games? Where did you hear that from? Just wondering! Nectaria (talk) 16:54, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I think PokePower needs to be revived so there won't be mis-communication and it's on Serebii, one of the best sources in the world. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:57, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Your not upset with me bringing up THAT situation up again? I just wanted to prove that I wasn't lying. I'm not going to talk about it anymore since I want it to be in the past. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:58, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I agree that PokePower should have been revived! Well, I checked it on Serebii and I didn't find any informations about Mewtwo returning 0_0. Huh, what are you talking about? Why you don't want to talk about it? Just wondering! Nectaria (talk) 17:05, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I just don't want there to be another argument then a possible infinite block if he see what I might put plus I would like to put it in the past. I'm going to create a blog on the revival. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:08, October 24, 2014 (UTC) OK, I see! So, you don't want to be blocked by Shockstorm again! Go to create this blog if you want to! Thanks for answering me. Nectaria (talk) 17:12, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Have a look now, I'll add more later if possible to the blog. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:16, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Well, I checked the new blog before you send this message! Thanks for replying me again ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 17:20, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I apologies if you thought I was trying to persuade your mind on Shock aswell but I promise I wasn't trying to. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:22, October 24, 2014 (UTC) OK, there is no reason to worry about it :). Thanks for your reply! Nectaria (talk) 17:28, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I've alerted X on Samreen5. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:29, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Well, I have read your message before I send my message on Energy's talk page! It was me who reverted Samreen5's edits not you! Nectaria (talk) 17:33, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Did I put that? My bad, sorry. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:37, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I didn't say I reverted the edits. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:39, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I know that! OK, thanks for answering me! Nectaria (talk) 17:44, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Silly you for thinking I did, no offence. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:46, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ... *Facepalm* No, I'm not silly -_-. I know that you didn't reverted Samreen5's edits! I told you that it was me who reverted her edits. OK, thanks for answering me again. Nectaria (talk) 17:52, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh well, anyway speak to you later. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:54, October 24, 2014 (UTC) News Why, a disagreement shouldn't bar your way (unless it is a block). Just mind to focus on newer tasks, for your page formatting has removed some content and earned you blocks. Energy ''X'' 21:13, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Ellis, if you want to do the news blog, that's fine. In fact, I would encourage it since I've been busy with school and other stuff, and I'm just not able to cover the news as well as you've been able to. --Shockstorm (talk) 02:53, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, that's fine. You probably won't have to deal with me anymore, as I'm thinking of resigning my position as admin. I've been busy with stuff in real life, and I don't feel like I've been very effective as an admin or editor here. Anyways, good luck in whatever you choose to do. --Shockstorm (talk) 18:23, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Ellis, you really mean that?--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:00, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Users Well, blocked them, except Slug Drones. Does not seem that user belongs to them, plus he/she contributed to this site some time ago. Energy ''X'' 17:45, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Sections I don't think adding sections to the episode appearances is necessary. I would only do that if the character appears in different seasons, but that is it. Energy ''X'' 17:48, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Ascent Because, my friend, Dragon Ascent is not a Dragon-type move. It couldn't believe it at first either, but Dragon Ascent is a Flying-type move, despite the name. In Mega Rayquaza's presentation video it says it's a Flying-type move. Adrián Perry GZ 19:03, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :You mean Water type. Well I go in order, so for your bad luck, the Water type is the last alphabetically, so I doubt I can do it right now, since I'm in the Poison type. Adrián Perry GZ 22:10, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Code Well, you'd have to ask Avignon, wish I knew how to do that. Energy ''X'' 09:43, November 7, 2014 (UTC) News Ah, why yes, though I can't say who might be able to do that. Maybe you can do a day before your internet shuts (or whatever it does)? Energy ''X'' 19:26, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, it might be better to wait to publish the next news, when you can insert that as well. Energy ''X'' 19:42, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Featured articles Why, we have the Featured Character and Pokémon. Nothing more beyond that, might clutter the page. Energy ''X'' 22:16, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Reply Well, if you feel like it, do it. Energy ''X'' 13:37, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:Hey! Hey there! I am not really doing different things on the wiki, I know I am supposed to help with the manga, but most of the time, I am on my phone (like now) and then it is hard to add pages. I am also busy with school and due to add I don't have a lot time~ I will continue again when I have time again~ For the time being, I am editing simple but also helpful edits that I am able to do on my phone~ Lordranged7 (talk) 13:37, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Bots Wagnike2 is a Staff Member, not a bot. As for Rismosis, it is Avignon's bot. Energy ''X'' 13:40, November 8, 2014 (UTC) CzechOut Why don't you send him a message instead of sending it to me? Energy ''X'' 19:42, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Warning Why do that, since he has been already warned? Instead, a block has been given. Energy ''X'' 17:51, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Anime pics I don't know where the pics are from. Ask Lordranged7. She's the one that uploaded them.DragonSpore18 (talk) 18:42, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Re:Images From the movie you mean? I have downloaded the movie and took screenshots of it~ Lordranged7 (talk) 19:06, November 9, 2014 (UTC) No problem, glad to be able to help. Lordranged7 (talk) 19:09, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Speaking of Images... I noticed that you asked Lordranged7 about the images from the 17th movie that she uploaded. Well, she is not the only who took those images from videos. I also took all those the Legend of Thunder images from videos (If you noticed them). Nectaria (talk) 06:14, November 10, 2014 (UTC) WikiDex Yeah, those are good news. Energy ''X'' 08:54, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Users There are several reasons not to. They include, but not limited to: not enough interest, real life problems, editing on other Wikis, quitted Wikia etc. So yeah, best not to pry too much, they'll come if they have time. Energy ''X'' 09:13, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Demo Nah, it is quite short. After all, it is a demo and not a full game. Energy ''X'' 09:32, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Well, I don't recall any other demo in any Pokémon game, so no. As for the images, do as you think, though I think they already have their own source for the sprites. Energy ''X'' 09:44, November 10, 2014 (UTC) VS sprites Well, you could either resize them via some image editing programs or ask Avignon to modify the templates. Your call. Energy ''X'' 19:36, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Merge What do you mean? All the pages have been transferred. I am not going to change any colors until the site colors are changed. [[User:Remaai|'~remaai']] 00:22, November 11, 2014 (UTC) As far as I know, the Adventures wiki is gone and all links redirect here. [[User:Remaai|'~remaai']] 21:16, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Images I noticed that you uploaded so many images from the games and some images from the second chapter of the Adventures manga. It would be great if you will upload some images from the anime. I think you should upload images from Diamond and Pearl, Best Wishes, Advanced Generation, XY or maybe Special episodes like the Mega Evolution Specials or the DP Special Episodes: Dawn - Setting Off On a New Journey! and Pewter Gym - The Greatest Crisis Ever!. Nectaria (talk) 06:21, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Mega It would great, but be nice if some megas appeared?--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:53, November 11, 2014 (UTC) What did you mean when asked me?--Kyurem147 (talk) 09:43, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I meant what did you mean when you what would it be if it were the Mega Evolution Special Pokemon like, Groudon and Kyogre?--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:26, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Images Eh, dunno. I guess they can stay until further notice. Energy ''X'' 21:23, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Please note that the previous image was not uploaded by me! It was uploaded by DeviantSerpent! The image that I have uploaded has better quality than Serpent's. Sigh, Please don't make me sad :(. Nectaria (talk) 18:07, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Please check... which of those images do you think is better? This or this? As you can see, the previous image had very bad quality before it was deleted by Energy X. This image also had a bad file name. I think you should know better about quality in the anime episodes. Nectaria (talk) 19:15, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Hmm? What do you mean? Adrián Perry GZ 03:24, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :No, sorry. I don't remember having done a template for those ones. Maybe it was someone else. Or well, if you have the link, send it to me and then I'll tell you. Adrián Perry GZ 18:10, November 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to tell you some great news! The new background have been applied! What do you think of it? I love the new headlines ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 05:36, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Holy wow, when did I become the tasked? Lol, I'll get around too it after my computer is fixed. Until then I'm not doing much of anything with Wikia... I like it, it's different and okay Aving. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 08:26, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Well, I was thinking... to upload images for four Chronicles episodes today! What do you think? I finished uploading images from The Blue Badge of Courage! Now I'm working on Oaknapped! images! Nectaria (talk) 08:50, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Adminship Yeah, but you'd have to show a lot of work and dedication, like I do, to be approved. Fortunately, there is still much to do, so you do have things to do about. Energy ''X'' 09:09, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Monobook Hey, I'm sorry you're having problems in Monobook. I suggest you temporarily switch to the Wikia skin during this process and I'll review Monobook errors later. We support Monobook only on an "as-is" basis, however, so it must be the lowest priority I have in the design process. — CzechOut 14:00, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Bot requests In order to speed the process, please leave all bot requests at Project:Bot requests. Thanks :) — CzechOut 14:09, November 13, 2014 (UTC) News I don't know, I've never been much into newsreporter business. I guess I could do something, though you'd best leave the sources you use. Energy ''X'' 20:07, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'll try, but don't expect 100% quality. As for Shock, he said some times he has school to do. Energy ''X'' 20:53, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Monobook Yeah, checked it out and had the same problem. You might be able to change the browser or the layout from Monobook to Wikia. If same thing happens, best to contact Wikia about that glitch. Energy ''X'' 11:21, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Arrows Well, it is part of a template. If it is to be included in the article, you'd have to switch to Wikia layout, edit and on the upper rail, between the edit sheet and the logo is a rail with icons. Right is the more+ option, which includes these special symbols. Energy ''X'' 12:24, November 14, 2014 (UTC) I don't know what you are seeing exactly... best to search a bit. Energy ''X'' 13:26, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Licensing Hm, I'd go with the fairuse one. Energy ''X'' 14:30, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, Ellis I'm not really my self today. Rayquaza my favorite pokemon I love to load artwork of it, but delay that, really sorry. Please forgive me.--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:59, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Doesn't matter, you forgive me easily? I'm not ungrateful, but why?--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:02, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Mmm I'm not going to be able to resize anything until my computer is fixed... My computer will probably be fixed sometime later today (It is currently 12:38 PM). After which, I'm busy all day Saturday, I should however have free time on Sunday if my computer is fixed by then. :Please link me to all of the pictures that you want resized, I also need to know what dimensions they need to be sized too; otherwise this is going to take much longer than it needs too.